The present invention relates generally to the field of database managing updates of large quantities of data elements. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and method for applying a rule to a large number of data elements where the data elements satisfy a condition associated with the rule.
Large number of data elements may be created where each data element represents a discrete item, concept, class of items, etc. The data elements may be associated with a plurality of data element fields. The data elements and data element fields may have been created over time, by a different set of users, represent a wide variety of objects, etc. such that a variety of structures may be associated with the data element and/or the data element fields.
It may be necessary to apply a general rule to a large number of the data elements despite the different type of data elements and/or data element fields. A user is often required to define a large number of rules to account for the wide variety of structures. Further, the user must utilize a large amount of processing time implementing the rule for each particular structure.
What is needed is a system and method for implement rule processing for data elements where the data elements satisfy a condition independent of the particular data element structure. What is further needed is such a system and method configured to reduce processing overhead associated with the data element rule processing.